Buggy Whip
by StarkRavinMMAD
Summary: For the lovely ladies of O Fiddle Dee Dee podcast, especially Corrin, who gave me the idea. What would happen if Scarlett took a whip to Rhett in the bedroom?


Buggy Whip

This is a one shot…. Inspired by the lovely ladies over at "Oh Fiddle Dee Dee." Its my new favorite podcast! Anyway, Corrin recently mentioned that she doubted Scarlett would ever go all "dominatrix" and pull out the buggy whip on Rhett. So, because I'm always up for a challenge, I actually found a way to plant the idea of whipping Rhett into Scarlett's prudish mind. This is a total joke, and I hope you laugh reading it as much as I did writing it!!!!

-_-

He was carrying her up the stairs. Why in God's name was he doing this? Ashe opened the door to the bedroom they once shared, she gasped. He wasn't kidding about there being two in his bed tonight. Realixing that this was what she had been hoping for all this time, she relaxed, if only slightly. He _was_ going to bed her and, (not that she wanted to protest), she wouldn't be able to stop him. So as he placed her on the bed that was formerly theirs, but now only hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate and deep kiss.

Tensing and pulling away from her, he spoke. "Stop it, Scarlett. I am not a slave, or a horse, or your precious Ashley. You can't pull me in with your charms, or reign me in and whip me into shape. This is going to happen the way I want it to, and you are not going to control me. No, for once my dear, the tables will have turned."

She was outraged. He thought _he_ could control _her_? She'd show him. "Rhett, I believe you have given me and idea. As ashamed as I am to admit this, I want this just as bad as you do. I'm not going to run away or try to stop you, but I will not be controlled. Not in this way, and not in my bed. I am going downstairs to retrieve something," she smiled coolly, "I _desperately_ need." She smiled again, this time in realization that the web she was weaving was both dangerous and daring.

He sighed but lay back, sensing the truth in her words. He knew what he had done- imprisoned her in desire and seduction. She wouldn't be able to stay away tonight, so he wordlessly nodded, letting her go.

As she descended the stairs, Scarlett blushed at the thought of what she was doing. She wanted to go back upstairs, but she knew if she returned empty-handed that he would think she was lying. Or worse, he would know the truth and brand her a coward. He could always read her so well… she couldn't back out, at least not now. By the time she reached her conclusion, she was already at the stables.

--_--

When she returned to the bedroom, the look in her eyes almost gave him chills. Looking determined and frightening, yet eerily beautiful, she had her hands behind her back. Without realizing it, she was assuming a pose that almost made her look innocent. "Good evening Mr. Butler."

"Hello Scarlett, tell me, what have you there behind your back?"

She smiled mischievously. "I'd much rather show you, Rhett."

In one swift movement, Scarlett brought the riding crop from behind her back, cracking it against her hand at the same time.

"Contrary to what you may think, Rhett, I _can_ and_ will, _whip you into shape." Walking over to where he stood, she trailed the riding crop along his back, using it to pull him around to face her as she walked past him and sat on the edge of her bed. Snapping the crop on his shoulder, she spoke quietly, her voice almost like the silence preceding a storm. "Kneel, Mr. Butler." He did. "Remove my slippers." He did, looking up at her, and then slowly sliding his hand under her dressing gown and up her calf, nearly reaching her thigh before she smacked the crop across his face, leaving an angry red welt. He jumped back, and though he was in a good amount of pain, he chuckled.

"I rather like this side of you, Mrs. Butler."

And with that comment, the storm broke. She leapt to her feet, crossing to where he stood in a single stride, and snapped her crop again, this time on his thigh, dangerously close to the area between his legs. "Remove your clothing, and then mine. And don't speak unless spoken to. Didn't your dear Charlsetstonian mother teach you that inferiors are to be seen, not heard?"

Rhett began peeling of his clothes, and then hers. "Alright, Mr. Butler, do not move." She moved slowly to stand behind him. He turned his head to look at her, and she promptly layed her crop across his buttocks, punishing him for his movement. Leaning in slowly, she bit the area where his neck joined his shoulder. Feeling him shiver in surprise, she sunk her teeth deeper, and then moved to the front of him, pressing her body flush against his.

"_That_ counts as movement," she said, indicating the pressing against her thigh, and snapped him on the shoulder again.

--_--

By the time the sun rose in the morning, his body was covered in welts. He winced as he rose, smiling slightly. For all the pain he was suffering, he didn't forget the _other_ feelings he had been left with last night.

His departure would be the talk of the town. Everyone would be whispering that he left his wife for shame at her unfaithfulness with Ashley Wilkes, while in reality he was leaving her to cool down.

--_--

**Hope you liked it! Please review! I know this was a little out of character for them both, but it was sort of a joke and just for fun. =D**


End file.
